When you go, We all go
by Jisu-Igushi
Summary: Stan, Kyle and Kenny create a bad in their final year of Highschool, intending with it to go out with a 'bang'. The three slowly begin to feel themselves falling for each other as the year goes by. Maybe, they can get away with the damages they cause, other than their love for each other... [I decide to leave Cartman out of it... just say he moved to Nevada...] {1st story}


/Hello! It's been a while since I last wrote a fan fiction, and that was on wattpad... Any who, I'm back, and getting pumped for some Yaoi action! If nobody agree's with any of the events, just leave me a comment, and/or don't continue to read. This fan fic won't include Cartman, unless you desire him to. The ideal set up for this story, is that the three boys, Kyle, Kenny and Stan, create a 'feels' kind of band, trying to share their own emotions and views in the process of creating their music. I'm thinking of making it a Blues Brothers style comedy, along side their romance. If nobody understands, it's a love all scenario. Some call it a love triangle, but anyway, enough of that! Lets get started! :)/

/I hold no rights to the show South Park, and this is only a fan fiction. I'm only posting this once./

? - Prison

A young teen walked through the hallways of the state's high security prison, two officers along side him, his cuffs removed, and his arms free... His long curly ginger afro illuminated by the lighting from the prison walls... He sighed, carrying his clothes and belongings, getting dressed as he walked, and placing his items in his pockets; A wallet, a butterfly knife, a 357. Magnum, and a old, crumpled up photo... He knew it would be good to finally be called a Broflovski once more...

McCormick household

Kenny sighed softly, looking up at his ceiling as he rested his heavy head on the pillow behind him, his messy blonde hair all over the place, but some over his left eye, as he held his guitar close to his body, some sweat upon his red flushed cheeks, as his sister entered, sitting on the bedside like a ghost, the sixteen year old not noticing his younger sibling. "K... Kenny... Was that song for Stan?" At an instant, Kenny shot up, his face heating up further, as he came face to face with the light brunette haired girl whom he protected from his drunken father, and nut job of a mother...

"H... How much did you hear sis?" He asked, concerned that she might have heard some of the lyrics to his secret song...

"All of it brother Kenneth..." She replied softly, not wanting to lie. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a tight hug, begging to think of the possibilities that her brother ad her friends may get up to in the future.

"D... Do you think he'll approve of my feelings?" He asked hesitantly, like a kitten making its first purr.

"Kenny... Only your heart can tell you when..." She giggled slightly, eskimo kissing him softly, and running into her room quickly, locking the door, before her father could shout at her, aswell as her brother... Kenny had a lot to think about... So much, he couldn't, and wouldn't dare sleep that night... The same thoughts bounding off each side of his brain, like a ricocheting bullet... 'Stan... Why am I urging for you?' He slowly began to dose off, before waking back up a few times... After finally getting to sleep, he heard the sound of a horn... As his mind slipped from the horrors of day...

Stans Apartment...

Stan Marsh began to strum a couple of bass lines, his sister hitting the wall angrily, like a bear, mauling its prey... The teen growled, dropping the bass... On the bed, turning off his amp and microphone, and grabbing his beanie, slipping it on, and grabbing the keys to his Volkswagen golf 1989 mk1, slamming the door behind him, and approaching the car, opening the driver door quickly, setting his ass upon the soft, leather interior, pulling away smoothly, and driving off down the roads, pulling up outside the McCormick's home, honking his horn quickly, awaiting for Kenny to clamber out the window... He didn't come to him this time... For he was to lost in thought... He drove away quickly, leaving a rumble from his engine behind him, as he made his way towards the nearby prison... It was time to pick up the ginger with the last name Broflovski... He shifted into fifth gear, driving as fast as he possibly could, down the straight road, pulling up outside the exit gate to the prison... The main gate opened, revealing the Ginger boy, his eyes a little sore looking, but other than that perfectly. He opened the passenger door, patting the seat slightly, the boy quickly rushing to the golf, hopping in and slamming the door, cracking a punch into his face, dislocating Stan's nose in a un-healthy way... Before stroking Stan's hair through his hat, and smiling happily. "Hey ya cunt... Not even a visit or a card?" He spoke in a harsh, but joking way.

"Hey... Glad to have you back..." He murmured, cracking his nose back into place... He was beginning to regain his old bond with his old friend...

/Sorry... Been a while. I'll post again asap! Hope you enjoyed!/


End file.
